Dissonance
by Shikaichi
Summary: One day after the training, Tsuna seen a shocking scene. His loyalty Gokudera-kun kissing another person…


**Title:** Dissonance

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing:** 5927, onesided 8059

**Genre:** romance, yaoi, shounen-ai, drama

**Summary:** One day after the training, Tsuna seen a shocking scene. His loyalty Gokudera-kun kissing another person…

**Author's note: **Title was from the episode 80.

Thanks to Relaine to translated my fanfiction to English~

**Dissonance**

„Tsuna! Do you know that you should training today, don't you?" Reborn looked at me while we were standing in the gym.

„Yes, I know." I beckoned then he pointed me with his gun and shouted. I want to defend everyone and set them to the past… especially you, Gokudera-kun. I love you and I couldn't stand if something wrong happened with you.

In the next moment orange flames flamed up on my forehead and my arms. The adult Hibari was waiting for me. He took out his tonfa's and with his ring he covered them with flames. Then he attacked me.

I felt so tired in the end of the training so I went to relax a bit. I was walking at the hall to my room when I noticed a familiar face.

„Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto…" I identified them but the scene what I saw made my words paralyzed. Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera-kun's shoulders and his lips touched Gokudera's lips. I couldn't talk by the surprise.

„Tenth!" He spotted me but I ran away. I couldn't see into his eyes or say something.

I went to my room opened my door and sat down to the bunk bed's lower bed. I buried my face into my hands and cried. It hurt burned that he made this.

I heard steps from the hall and I raised my head scared. Somebody wanted to come in. I noticed hardly and the person who I didn't wait for came in.

„Tenth…" I heard Gokudera's voice. „Please let me spell it out. It isn't that what you think..." He continued but I interrupted.

„You and Yamamoto really…?" I asked desperately.

„You misinterpret…"

„You enjoyed that kiss?" I pressed together my teeth. The pain hurt me more.

„How can you ask something like this Tenth?!" He raised volume but when he noticed that he pulled punches, „I love only you…"

„Me?" I was surprised but he stopped my words with his kiss.

„Only you!" He repeated his last sentence and put off my blue t-shirt then started to give kisses for my chest. Gokudera kun… We had never went this far… Please, stop… but it feels so good. In the end he got moving to my lips and with this he pushed me to the bed. He crawled over me and continued to pet my body. Maybe I should believe to him… I saw his face and his painful eyes. I heard his voice saying he loves only me. I mustn't doubt in him.

He went down and down with his kisses thither he got stuck by my belt. He loitered at my abdomen and belly button then he started to put off my remaining clothes. First my jeans then my pants so he could see my most intimate body part which was already standing. I got red at loss…

He only smiled and put off his own clothes too.

When he were naked leaned over me saw into my eyes and after long minutes he piped up.

„I love you, Tenth!" He whispered then closed his eyes leaned and started to lick my nipple.

I wanted to answer… I felt to say how much I love him but I couldn't. My body became paralyzed by his licking. My muscles stretched and small moans left my mouth.

„Are you ready?" He looked at me.

I was shocked. I was scared… I am scared now as well what the continuing will be but if I say no… My body prickles by his touch I can't turn back.

I beckoned so he asked me to pull my legs but what happened after that…That was the hell. He penetrated with one finger and then with more. I pinched together my eyes by the pain. I didn't want this feeling.

„Goku…dera-kun…stop it…" I asked but he didn't answer but kissed me. I was close on not to notice that the pain disappeared and his fingers too.

When our lips backed away he raised my legs and penetrated. The same feeling. That same bad feeling… but I knew I should relax. I closed my eyes and tried to loosen up.

In the end he started to move in me and I moaned. After the first butt the second came and the next while his motion accelerated.

„Tenth… I help you as your right-hand man…!" He heaved and glossed my leg's inner side then controlled his right hand's fingers towards my penis. Another loud moan left my mouth as he got the sex's rhythm.

„I love you… Only you, Tenth…Only you…" He repeated while he became wilder and wilder.

Gokudera-kun… I feel that he wants me all with his being. I know that he says it by remorse but there's no one who can frustrate his feelings. Neither Yamamoto…

Close to the consummation he touched my lips with his own and invited me to a passionate kiss. I can't… I can't hold it back… Too much enticement…

In the end I dumped load… Together with him.

After sex our breathe eased off very slowly.

I hugged him with closed eyes hold my head on his chest. Sure he couldn't apologize enough because he fetched himself but I didn't languished. I felt so big happiness but there was still a question in my brain.

„Gokudera-kun. Since when does Yamamoto try to captivate you?" I asked faintly.

„This was the first."

„Only first?" I was surprised. I thought that if he didn't cheat on me, Yamamoto squeezed him long ago.

„Yes. I was faithful all the time, Tenth!" He answered proudly. „And I will say to that idiot baseball-stupid to leave me alone." He continued nervously.

„Gokudera-kun, I love you!" I laughed with red face and hugged him more.

„Tenth…" He staggered by my reaction. „I love you too so please don't worry about cheating on you."

„I don't worry!" I smiled and looked up to him. I touched his grey hair and closed my eyes. I neared him very slowly until we started to kiss.

Which about we know… That wasn't the last…


End file.
